New Fluttershy - EXTENDED
by DarthRushy
Summary: What if Fluttershy didn't realise she was becoming a monster, and had a chance to attack the entire Mane Six?
1. Chapter 1

Pinkie Pie and Rarity were in tears. It took a lot to bring them down, but being bullied by one of your best friends? That'll do it. "Looks like Nasty Fluttershy is here to stay!" Pinkie squeaked.

"I can't believe what that monster Iron Hill has done to you!" Rarity sobbed, and the two ran off crying, not bearing to spend another moment with New Fluttershy.

As the two scampered out of sight, Fluttershy looked at her reflection in the pool, and smirked. "It's about time everypony knew what's what!" She began to drift about the edge of Ponyville, derisively glaring at the ponies. "Look at them all, proudly going about their business as if they were worth a single bit! They all made fun of Old Fluttershy..." she stomped her front hooves together. "... but when somepony makes fun, THEY BETTER RUN!" she giggled evilly to herself.

"But where to begin?" Fluttershy wondered to herself. "I know! Twilight Sparkle, with her fancy books and magic spells. She thinks she's so much better than Fluttershy, all because she's Celestia's little pet! NEW FLUTTERSHY WILL MAKE HER UPSET!"

Her mind made up, Fluttershy took to the skies and and flew to Twilight's rather beautiful tree house. Once there, a remnant of Old Fluttershy led her to gently knock on the door. No response. She knocked again. Still nothing.

"Well, if the door is locked... one had better check the window! Iron Will didn't teach New Fluttershy breaking and entering, after all!" Fluttershy murmured and peeked into the window to see Spike sleeping amidst a pile of books. "Sleeping on the job, with a guest behind the door! How terribly impolite!"

She flew up to the tree house's chimney, took a breath, and screamed "SPIIIIIIIIIKE!" so loudly that soot flew out of the chimney, making the library room considerably dirty. That got the little dragon's attention. "Oh man! It took me a whole week to get the library to look this good!" Annoyed, he finally opened the door and cowered as Fluttershy glared down at him. "Uh... hi Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy huffed. "New Fluttershy doesn't feel the need to talk to little babies! Where's Twilight?!"

"I'm not a baby!" Spike protested. "And she's upstairs having a nap, I locked the door so nobody would wake her up, she's been really overworking-" Fluttershy had already trotted up.

* * *

Twilight's bedroom was a peaceful and quiet place. A little lullaby jingle played on a gramophone with "FOR EMERGENCY NAPPING PURPOSES" printed on it. Twilight herself was in a restful slumber, hugging a pillow and with a little smile on her muzzle.

The sight was so cute that Fluttershy had to let out an "Aww". Right before she shook her head. "No, no, New Fluttershy must NOT be weak! Twilight doesn't deserve her compassion!"

Out of nowhere, she pulled out an airhorn and pressed down. Predictably, Twilight jumped out from underneath the covers, hit the ceiling and fell back onto the bed. "What the hay?!" she exclaimed. "Fluttershy?! What are you-?" Her friend's twisted, smug face gave Twilight pause.

"Oh, what's the matter, Twilight? Can't get enough sleep?" Fluttershy teased. "Too busy studying... let me guess... how many Twilight Sparkles would it take for her to stop being a haughty... lousy... killjoy!"

Spike growled at the door. "Nobody calls Twilight a killjoy!" Fluttershy laughed and picked him up, only to throw him out of the window.

"SPIKE!" Twilight shouted and used her magic to save the little dragon from a painful landing before angrily turning back to the pegasus. "What is going on, Fluttershy! This isn't like you at all!"

"No!" Fluttershy shouted happily. "I'm NOTHING like Old Fluttershy! I'm strong, and tough and I don't let anything take me down! Especially not a pathetic little mangy bookworm like you, drooling over your notes as if anypony will ever care how much you learn! In the end, that big head of yours will just be lying in a grave without having made a single dent in history!"

Twilight gulped, trying not to break down in front of her. "... is that really what you think about me?"

The pegasus began to float around her, taunting in a sing-song voice: "Twilight Sparkle! Twilight Sparkle! Twilight Sparkle's lost her marbles!" She shoved Twilight to the floor and then flew out of the open window, laughing cruelly.

* * *

When Spike made it up to the second floor, he found Twilight back on her bed, sobbing softly into her pillow. The little dragon hopped on her bed and gave the purple unicorn a hug. "It's okay, Twilight! I'm sure something's gone wrong with Fluttershy. She wouldn't act like this on her own..." Spike said, before adding "... I hope."

Not saying a word, the unicorn turned around and hugged Spike so tightly that he felt his eyeballs were gonna fall out. "Y-you don't think I'm wasting my life, do you?"

"Of course not!" Spike said. "You're just doing what makes you happy! And that makes me happy! If that's not something good, I don't know what is!"

Using magic, Twilight levitated a handkerchief to her face and wiped away the tears. "Thank you, Spike, I really needed to hear that." The little dragon saluted in response.

"And I think you're right. Something has gone terribly wrong with Fluttershy, and we need to find out what it is before she has a chance to hurt any other ponies' feelings."

* * *

As Twilight and Spike made plans to find Fluttershy, the latter was already flying towards the Apple farm...


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sweaty and sunny day at the old Apple farm. The trees - acres of them! - were covered in shiny red apples, all ready for picking and that's exactly what Applejack, Applebloom and Big Macintosh were currently busying themselves with, knocking down one barrelful of apples after the other.

Applejack's face lit up as she saw Fluttershy float towards them. "Oh, hey there, Fluttershy!" She called out and offered her an apple. "Would ya look at these beauties? Why, I don't think I've seen a rotten one yet!"

The yellow pegasus flinched in disgust and shoved the apple out of Applejack's hand to everyone's surprise. "Apples! Is this what you do all day? How boring can one be? No wonder your little sister gets bullied every day at school if all she's ever gonna be good for is picking up after others!"

Applebloom gasped and froze, whilst Applejack turned red with fury. "Fluttershy! What in tarnation's gotten into your head, saying things like that to my lil sister!" she shouted.

"Oh, all sorts of things have gotten into my head, Applejack! Things like common sense, self-dignity and pride! New Fluttershy isn't going to let some stinking, dimwitted farm mules patronise her like she's NOTHING!"

"S-stinking, dimwitted farm mules...?" Applebloom's lips quivered and she ran off crying. "Applebloom, wait up!" Applejack shouted after her, but it was useless.

Fluttershy grinned darkly. She couldn't believe how thrilled she felt to finally be set free from Old Fluttershy's shackles. All of that worthless fear, and for what? The opinions of a dirty cheap lowlife town!

"I don't know what the hay's goin' on 'ere, but you better apologise to my lil sis this instant or me and Big Mac are gonna pluck you outta the sky, wings or no wings!" Applejack threatened.

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh added, glaring at the pegasus.

Fluttershy growled. "When other ponies threaten, your hoofs are your weapon!" she screamed and suddenly flew at Applejack at top speed, punching her straight in the face and then flying up to where Big Macintosh couldn't get her again. "Nopony will ever be mean to Fluttershy, never again! You know why? Because New Fluttershy doesn't take any trash from anypony!" Satisfied, she flew off to the clouds.

The farmmare gently touched her blue eye, shocked. "She's gone completely cuckoo!"

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh agreed.

* * *

As Celestia carried the sun down, Rainbow Dash finally returned to her lovely residence in the skies, completely exhausted and satisfied after a day of heavy training, only to be surprised by the presence of an oddly grumpy Fluttershy at her front doors. She had her front hooves crossed. It would've been comical if Rainbow Dash didn't know her so well.

"Fluttershy? Are you alright? You don't look so good." Dash said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine!" She snarled, causing Dash to back away in fear and surprise. "No thanks to you! Ohhh, look at me, I'm Rainbow Dash, I can fly faster and soar higher than anyone, but when it comes to lending a hoof to a friend in need..." she pouted melodramatically. "M-km! Why even hang out with someone if she's not a flipping Wonderbolt!"

Rainbow Dash was speechless. "F-Fluttershy, you know that's not true..."

"Isn't it?!" Fluttershy screeched and flew into Dash's face, before floating around and peppering her with accusations: "Always the best, always the first, never there to lend a hoof to a friend in need. I hope you're happy at the top, all alone and useless!"

"Just tell me what's the matter..." Rainbow Dash said, trying to calm her down.

Fluttershy gawped. "What's the matter?! What's the _matter_?! Nothing! Nothing's the matter now! I can speak my mind now, but back then? When I couldn't stand up to my own rabbit? Where were you, Rainbow Dash? Where was your loyalty then?! Oh, I know, you were too busy kissing the Wonderbolts' hooves! You may be the single worst 'friend' that I've ever known!"

Rainbow Dash's voice broke as she began to cry: "I'm sorry... I... I didn't know you-..."

"That's right, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said, grinning and gesticulating flamboyantly. "You didn't know me. But I guess I should thank you. After all, if you had been there, I'd never have realised I needed to stand up for myself. So thanks! Thanks for nothing!"

Laughing, Fluttershy flew off and Rainbow Dash was left sitting next to her house, feeling like a terrible person.

* * *

Later that day, as Fluttershy returned to her house and scared away all the 'pests' in it, somebody knocked on her door.

The pony's eyes squinted. How dare anyone trouble her after a long day? Don't they have any manners?! She tore the door open, ready to snipe at whoever was standing there, only to blink in confusion as she saw no one.

"Down here!" Spike said.

"Oh. What do you want?" Fluttershy asked curtly.

Spike hacked out a letter and handed it to Fluttershy. The pegasus read it quickly and became furious. "An INTERVENTION?! Those no-good-for-nothing little chimps! How dare they!"

She began to walk around in circles, manically talking to herself. "It's a conspiracy, it must be! They all want Old Fluttershy back to be their little pet! Well, I won't let them! I'll show them all what happens when you cross NEW FLUTTERSHY!" Without warning, she took off into the air. Spike scratched his head. "That could be a problem." He mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!_

 _Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!_

The refrain echoed through New Fluttershy's mind as she floated towards Twilight Sparkle's tree house. For most of her life, it had been a torturous reminder of her inadequacies, and an infinite well of embarrassment. But now, she found it strangely comforting to think of. It reminded her that she _had_ bested them all. Thanks to Iron Will's rigorous mental training, she didn't feel the slightest twinge of fear going to face her friends.

So what if they were angry with her? They had no right to dictate her behaviour or any of her choices for that matter? And if they tried, she'd show them who's boss! With an eerie, malevolent smile on her lips, the yellow pegasus landed in front of the tree house and gently knocked on the wooden door. She wasn't raised in a barn, after all. Unlike some.

The door became enveloped in a purple field of magic and opened up, revealing five very upset mares glaring daggers at Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie's mane had completely straightened out and the look of betrayal in her sweet( _no! Naive!_ ) eyes was... alarming, to say the least. One side of Applejack's face was as red as her brother and swollen up. Twilight looked completely frazzled and had a nervous twitch going on. Even though it had only been a few hours since she met Fluttershy, it looked to her as if she'd been up a week... probably in existential crisis over how her life choices. Rainbow Dash's eyes were puffy and bloodshot as if they'd been rubbed over and over again to remove any hint of moisture. Rarity was the only one to look... normal... ish... in fact, she was wearing even more make-up than usual.

"Hello, girls." Fluttershy said in her usual timid voice, and extended the intervention letter. "You wanted to talk with me?"

"Yes! We know you're upset with all of us... and we can appreciate how Iron Will's lessons have bolstered your confidence, but-" Twilight began diplomatically, but was cut off by Rainbow. "-WHAT THE HAY IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" the blue pegasus screeched and flew towards Fluttershy, stopping a few millimeters away from her impassive face. "You're treating all of us like we're your enemies!"

"Indeed, darling." Rarity joined in. "It's one thing to have a misunderstanding, it is quite another to deliberately hurt someone's feelings. If I didn't know you any better, I would've mistaken you for a bully."

Fluttershy giggled, to their surprise. "And you'd know, wouldn't you? How many times will poor 'Spikey-wikey' have to hurt himself before you finally decide to tell him you have no feelings for him?" She began to parody Rarity's ladylike gestures. "Oh, but it would simply be uncouth to turn down a willing work hand, wouldn't it? So long as YOU get what you want!" The yellow pegasus hit the floor with her hoof. "It's always about what YOU all want! The Wonderbolts, the books, the apples... I can't take it anymore! I want..." Suddenly, Fluttershy's mouth clamped shut in fear as she realised she was about to break down when that's exactly the opposite of what she came here to do.

Twilight pushed Rainbow Dash aside. "Fluttershy, I... all I'm asking you is to at least remember you're the Element of Kindness, and you didn't become that by seeing everypony's worst side, but their best."

Applejack trotted beside her. "Yeah look, sugarcube, ya can't expect us to be mighty considerate all the time, we just ain't perfect. But ah swear on mah good name that as long as you still got faith in us, we'll always have faith in you, and if you ain't happy with us, all ya gotta do is just say it."

"I..." Fluttershy mumbled. Her resolve was starting to break as the indulgent, bitter side of her fought with the one that just wanted to be with her friends again. She couldn't deny that she thoroughly enjoyed lowering her inhibitions and giving Ponyville a piece of her mind, but there was honesty and then there was honesty. And she had used the truth as a weapon rather than to mend bridges. "I just..." Kindness towards others was so synonymous with her that Fluttershy hadn't even stopped to consider that she herself did possess a darker side and could make her own mistakes, even if her cause was technically correct. And she still felt that urge to lash out and make things worse, just to spite them all. _This is what it feels like to be a villain_.

"I do want to be more appreciated." She finally said, the cold icyness melting away from her voice. "But that will never happen if I don't have any friends left. I'm sorry, I'm very selfish... I didn't think this could happen." Fluttershy sniffled. "You must think I'm an awful pony." She began to cry.

A pink hoof gently stroked her cheek and she looked up to see Pinkie Pie smiling widely with her mane as poofy as ever. "Well, you were going pretty 'Great and Powerful Trixie' there for a moment, but I'm SO happy you made it back!" Pinkie hugged the yellow pegasus so tightly that the latter's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets, only letting go shortly before Fluttershy collapsed from oxygen deprivation. "And as soon as you're ready, we are having a 'Treat Fluttershy Like A Princess' party!"

Applejack gently touched her swollen face. "That was one mighty buck to the face you gave me back at the farm. I might just have to hire you as a helping hoof!" She nuzzled Fluttershy. "Welcome home, sugarcube. Don't wander off again."

"I-I won't. I promise..." Fluttershy said quietly. "And I'm sorry about your face. I-If you'd like, you could come by my cottage later and I'll give you something for it." Applejack grinned before wincing. "Sounds swell."

Rainbow Dash floated closer, cautiously inspecting her fellow pegasus. The yellow pegasus blinked and looked up hopefully, only for Dash to scowl and fly away out of the window in a huff.  
"Oh dear..."

"It's alright, Fluttershy, dear." Rarity put a comforting hoof on her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll come around. Rainbow Dash has always been rather... stubborn."

"I know, but it's not that... we've been friends for a very long time... I have to make it up for her!"

Magic, generosity, fun, honesty... those were easy to mend. But broken loyalty was something different.


	4. Chapter 4

Fluttershy spent the rest of the day fruitlessly flying around Ponyville, searching for Rainbow Dash. She wasn't at her cloud mansion, she wasn't in the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse, or Sweet Apple Acres, or Sugarcube Corner, or even the Boutique. As the last red sliver of the sun sank behind the hills, Fluttershy returned home tired, messy and glum.

As a direct result of her recent... outbursts... the cottage was empty, none of the animals feeling safe there. The dead silence only served to accentuate the little yellow pony's guilt as she walked through the door, facing the ground. Next week she was going to have to start making amends to all her little critters, and it would be very hard work indeed.

The pegasus dropped her saddlebags on the middle of the floor, not having the energy to put them away someplace and sunk into a sofa. The fireplace was cold, so instead, she draped a blanket over herself and hid under it in shame. Wetness gradually poured down from her eyes and onto the velvet. There was no sobbing, no hiccuping. She lied perfectly still, and just let the tears go.

Thunder caused the house to shudder a little, and rain began to splatter against the windows. Unscheduled. Weather was always a little iffy when Rainbow Dash took her eye off of things.

Eventually, after forcing her mind to silence, Fluttershy succumbed to exhaustion and fell into uneasy sleep.

* * *

When the yellow pegasus woke up, the rain had stopped, but nothing else had changed. An eerie silence held over the cottage that was usually filled with the rustling noises of her little critters and the chirping of her birds.

Shivering, Fluttershy rose from the sofa and galloped up to her bedroom to find Angel Bunny, but his basket was empty and cold. The pony gulped and ran through her entire home, but could find hair nor hide of him. She even composed his favourite salad and sang his favourite lullaby in the hopes of coaxing him out, but realised soon that she couldn't, because he wasn't there anymore.

The thought made her so sad that she simply had to see someone. Applejack lived close by! Maybe she'd even seen him! The pegasus took to flight, and in a matter of minutes, hovered over Sweet Apple Acres, but could see nopony working on the fields, which struck her as a little strange.

"Applejack?" Fluttershy called out in a timid tone. "Oh, where are you...?" She trotted towards the house and knocked on the door, but received no answer. "Applejack...?" Though it was terribly unladylike, she peeked in through the window, but saw no one in the house.

"It's okay. Maybe they've gone out on a trip and I forgot about it. Yes, that must be it. I'm sure Rarity's at her boutique!"

She wasn't.

Fluttershy ran through the streets of Ponyville, but couldn't find a single soul or fruit stand or anything. Sugarcube Corner was quiet and with drawn curtains, the Treehouse Library was abandoned and molding, and the boutique was a wreck.

Finally, the pony came to a standstill in the town square, sat down on her haunches and burst into tears. "Everypony's gone... they must've all left without me."

She collapsed into the dirt and sniffled miserably.

"Fluttershy! Up here!"

In confusion, Fluttershy looked up to see a little hole far up in the clouds, where the ant-sized blue shape of Rainbow Dash was waving a hoof at her.

"Oh!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "I'm coming, Rainbow Dash!" But to her alarm, she had no wings and merely flopped onto her flank. Above her, Dash disappeared. "Wait for me! Don't go without me, please!" Fluttershy gasped, but the moment was lost and she was left staring up at the sky til her eyes hurt.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry! I don't want to be all alone! I DON'T WANT TO BE-!"

* * *

The pounding sound of hooves on her wooden door finally woke Fluttershy from her disturbing nightmare. For a few seconds, she merely clutched her blanket in terror of what she'd seen, until she remembered how impolite it was to leave guests at the door. "I'm coming!" she called out softly and trotted to the door, to open it, revealing a soaked Rainbow Dash standing under heavy rain.

Not having expected to see her in a million years, the yellow pegasus's jaw dropped.

"Uh... Fluttershy? D'ya mind?" Dash said, waving a hoof in front of her eyes, throwing drops of rain on her face. She blinked and snapped out of it, letting Dash in, though still unable to come up with words.

Once inside, Rainbow Dash shook her entire body like a dog and immediately took up residence on the sofa, jittering slightly from the cold. "B-r-r-r-r! I don't believe this! I take my eye off of the clouds for a few measly hours and suddenly it's the end of the world in Ponyville! How do they even survive when I'm not there?!"

"W-why did you come back, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked quietly, unable to dance around the elephant in the room.

The blue pegasus awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I... I know you. Or at least I thought I did. And the Fluttershy that I've known since I was a little filly would be beating herself up over what happened. Heh, I've seen what happens when you bump into someone, nooooooot a pretty sight. So I..." she looked at the ground and sighed. "... I'm still mad at you, don't get me wrong. But I ain't gonna let you just stew in it and turn all mopey. All I wanna know is, do you still want to be my friend?"

Fluttershy nodded excessively. "Oh yes! More than anything! But I don't feel like I deserve to..." she mumbled.

"Yeah, not now you don't. But when you make it up to me, you will! We'll be fair and square and we'll forget all this ever happened, am I clear?"

"Um, I, I suppose so. But why?" Fluttershy asked, confused at why Dash would be even remotely willing to give her a second chance after all she unleashed on her fillyhood friend.

Rainbow Dash was silent for a moment, and when she answered, her voice was unusually serious: "Because you were right. I do think about myself too much, and when you told me, I... I got so mad. Not, like, at you, but myself. I love being in the spotlight, and the top, and I'd be so, so happy if I got to be a Wonderbolt. But, if it means losing the ponies that I care about, it wouldn't really be me anymore. It'd be somepony else calling herself Rainbow Dash. And I won't have that! So tomorrow, you and I are hitting the gym! We're gonna spend more time together, so I can be a better friend, and you can redeem yourself. What do ya say?"

Fluttershy smiled. "I say... YES!" She gripped Dash in a tight hug. "Yes-yes-yes! Oh! Um, I'm sorry." Dash dropped to the floor, gasping to get her breath back. "But yes."

"Front hooves... check." Dash wheezed, and passed out.


End file.
